


Who the fuck is Beau?

by Chloe_Burgeroiz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau and TJ being soft siblings, Do not miss me with that gay shit, F/F, Kinda gay ngl, M/M, Molly doesnt know how to stay dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TJ going on an adventure, TJ is deffo bi, Thoreau Lionett Being an Asshole, hit me with that gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz
Summary: TJ had always wondered who "Beau" was, her name was carved all over his house at sneaky places. He never asked his parents out of fear and the staff didn't tell him anything. But one day he finds a coded book, a dagger, a rope and coins. Then he makes a decision that would change his life.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Luc Brenatto/Thoreau Jr, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	1. Finding the diary

TJ had never heard of this Beau from his parents, not even from the staff. But still, the name "Beau" carved into various sneaky places all over the house. And one day, when he was fourteen he accidentally found another clue.

He had been bored and didn't have anything to do. Sure he could go read in the library but he had already read the good books. TJ was pacing in his room when he tripped on a loose floorboard. He hadn't noticed it in all the years he had lived in this room.

He curiously lifted it up and saw a hole. There was a leather-bound book, a rope, a dagger and a pouch with 10 gold coins. Why would someone hide that in his room?

He picked up the book and was disappointing to find out that it was in code. Not like he wouldn't try to crack it, but it would take some time. The same name that had been carved all over his house was written at the top of the first page.

Beau owned this book.

He couldn't help but to wonder, who was Beau? Was he or she someone that worked here? Was it one of his relatives? And why did they disappear?

It took him about a month for him to crack the code. He didn't have much time left over from his work day to work with the book, if he had more time he would have cracked it earlier he guessed.

Turns out the book was Beau's diary. After TJ figured that out he left the book alone, you just don't go read people's diaries. 

But after weeks of wondering who the fuck Beau was, he finally cracked and started to read. Beau, or her real name "Beauregard Lionett". So Beau was one of his relatives. Judging by the dates she was around 20 years old when he was born. 

Was Beau his older sister? And if that was the case, why hadn't his parents told him who Beau was? Hell, they hadn't even mentioned her.

Beau wrote about her day in the book, it was her diary after all. In the beginning she wrote about what had happened at work that day and how much she hated his- their parents. TJ was horrified to read what both his father and mother had done towards his sister.

Then, later in the dairy, there was mentioning about a woman named "Tori". Apparently Beau fell in love with this Tori as they stole father's wine and sold it cheaper.

They were sadly found out by none other then his father. Tori was thrown into jail. After that there was only blank pages. What had happened to her? Must be something bad since she was never to be seen in their house again. Was she even alive?

At that moment TJ made a decision that would change his life. He would find his sister, even if it killed him.

First order of business was saving up money for his search. Maybe sneaking some coins from his father, maybe sneaking into town and take up some odd jobs here and there. It would take a longer time to save up sadly.

Second order of business was finding a way out. He couldn't use the front door since someone would surely see him. Beau must have had a way to sneak out, she mentioned it somewhere in her diary.

Third order of business was finding her and then... He didn't really know what he would do if- when he found her.

But he had a plan, and that was important. 


	2. Finally free

It was his fifteenth birthday and he had saved up a lot of money since he found the diary. Around 60 gp, and that was actually pretty much considering he saved up that under half a year. His father never found out about it. His mother maybe, but if she did she didn't tell his father.

He had figured out how Beau escaped. She used the rope that he had found with the book, dagger and gold. Climbed out of the window and then over the high fence, apparently there was a tree that you could climb and then jump down on the other side of the fence.

TJ had sadly not found out where Beau could have disappeared to. But when he asked around in town somebody said they saw her with an order of monks. So all he had to do was find the library for the cobalt soul and ask for Beau.

The plan was to escape tonight.

All he had to do was wait... and since it was his birthday he didn't have any work so he was bored but at the same time really excited. He would get to see the world outside of the dull village named Kamordah. 

Maybe he could go see the ocean, he had after all never been there before. Damn, his life really was sheltered.

TJ packed the gold, the dairy, a couple of his favorite books and a extra set of clothes in the backpack. He fastened the dagger to his belt. He was finally ready to go.

The night came, but not fast enough in TJ's mind. At exactly 2 am he carefully opened his window, winching when it creaked. He held his breath, waiting for someone bursting into his room. Nobody came, did someone hear him? Maybe not, after all his parents room was on the other side of the house and the staff really didn't care.

TJ tied the rope to his bed post, hoping that the rope wouldn't untie itself due to bad knotting. He did one last prayer to no god in particular and started to climb. The rope thankfully held, it stopped two feet from the ground. He stumbled as he hit the ground, but he did it and it felt... kinda awesome.

He started to jog towards the tree, listening after footsteps. The slippery muddy ground almost made him slip, if he just could see in the dark it would have been easier. 

Apparently climbing tree's are harder then he thought. He was never allowed to climb in trees since it could damage his expensive clothes. But he was a quick learner so he figured it out rather quick.

TJ slipped just when he was about to jump down from the branch hanging over the fence, almost face-planting in the mud. Climbing trees wasn't really his thing he realized.

He slowly stood up, wiping mud from his chin. He had done it, he wasn't on his father's property anymore! All he had to do now was to travel, by foot sadly. 

TJ decided that he would check at the Cobalt Soul archive in Zadash first. If he didn't get any clues he could travel to Nicodranas and see the ocean. 

It took four days travel between Zadash and Kamordah on horse back. And with TJ walking, he guessed it would take more time. 

He took a deep breath, freedom filled his lungs, and he was off.

20 minutes later he realized that walking on a road in the middle of the night was a bad idea. He could easily be robbed, since all he had as a weapon was a dagger. And he wouldn't get any sleep.

Not too far away from him he saw the light of a campfire. TJ considered not walking over there but his tired brain commanded him to walk there.

TJ saw a purple Tiefling sitting by the campfire in the small clearing, shuffling a deck of cards. The Tiefling was dressed in flamboyant clothes, horns bedazzled. 

TJ's crystal blue eyes met glowing red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that Molly? Yes 100%...   
> Purple boy back from the dead??? M A Y H A P S


	3. A reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING 41 KUDOS? That's like enough ppl to fill a room- wh- okay?

"Hello child, what are you doing out on the roads this late at night?" The Tiefling asked, shuffling his cards.

"I'm searching for my sister" TJ told him.

The Tiefling nodded.

"I take it you followed the light here?"

"Yes..."

"Then come sit, I'm Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends"

TJ took his hand in a firm grip, just like his father had taught him, and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Mollymauk, I'm Tho- TJ" 

"Please, call me Molly"

"Okay Molly"

TJ sat down on the other side of the bonfire. He looked curiously at Molly's cards, they looked like tarot cards.

"Want me to do a reading for you?" Molly asked.

TJ face flushed when he realized that Molly must have seen him looking at the cards. 

"If that's okay"

"Two silver"

TJ opened his backpack and fished out his coin pouch and took out two silver. He handed them to Molly.

"Thank you, now let's start little one, a simple three card spread should do"

"I'm not little" TJ protested.

"Sure you are kid... First, your past" Molly said.

The card had a moon on it. Molly hummed.

"The obstacle, reversed. You're being indecisive, maybe you're afraid, or confused. So that's what you'd have to get past"

TJ nodded, taking the information in.

"Your present" Molly paused and drew a card, "The devil, reversed. It can be the moment when an you become self-aware and breaks all of the chains, maybe you're tired of running in circles and are in need of change"

"So like freedom?"

"Yes, something like freedom"

"I do feel free"

"That is good little one" 

"Moving on to your future" Molly quirked an eyebrow and smirked when he saw what the card was, "The lovers, upright"

TJ blushed.

"It can signify the beginning of a relationship, maybe even falling in love, or any beginning, an opportunity you don't want to miss. You have a choice to make. Might have to... take a leap of faith"

"Sounds... reasonable?" TJ said after stifling a yawn.

"You must be tired, please go to sleep. I'll make sure you don't get killed" Molly said.

A voice in the back of TJ's head said something like _"Never trust strangers! Mother told you that!"_. But Molly was right, he was tired.

"What about you Molly? Shouldn't you sleep?"

"I will be fine" 

TJ quickly fell asleep.

Molly looked at the sleeping boy. He looked familiar, as if he had met him before. After some minutes the realization hit him, this human boy looked exactly like Beauregard the unpleasant one. TJ had mentioned that he were looking for his sister, so maybe the both of them had the same goal. 

To find the Mighty Nein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is hard to write Molly ngl, did I make him too soft? Or was it something else? It feels like that....  
> Also I have no clue on what I did with the tarot card thing? I read some online, looked up the cards meanings and uhmmm improvised-  
> I do hope u liked it tho!


	4. Hit me with your knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the short chapters... But uhm, here I guess?  
> Also I'm currently sick so I will have opportunity to write more!

"Nine? But you said you traveled with a group of SIX people? Did someone die or something?"

"Nobody died. Or well, I did die-" 

"Hold on, you died?" TJ asked, feeling concerned for his new travel partner.

"Yeah well it didn't stick" Molly said, smirking.

The purple tiefling were currently telling him stories from when he traveled with a group of six other people. They called themselves "The Mighty Nein". 

There was a blue tiefling that was really good at drawing, her name was Jester. There was also a hobo wizard, his name was Caleb. The wizard traveled with a goblin girl with a drinking problem, named Nott the brave. Then there was also Fjord the texan sailor. A woman that he had known the longest, Yasha. And someone he called "the unpleasant one". When TJ asked her name Molly waved it off and said that she was the "annoying human monk girl" and that he didn't have to worry about her.

The Mighty Nein sounded... chaotic. 

"How? Did someone revive you?"

"I can't reveal all my tricks, now can I?"

TJ smiled at him.

"I guess you can't"

There was a comfortable silence.

"Hey Molly, what do you call a tiefling that likes tea?"

"Enlighten me with the answer"

"A tea-fling"

"... Oh god that one was bad" Molly said but chuckled non the less.

"Why do paladins wear chain-mail?" Molly suddenly asked.

"Uhm, for protection" TJ answered confused.

"Because it's holey armor"

"Oh my god-" TJ snorted.

"We could become comedians" Molly said.

"We should become comedians!" 

They fell back to walking in a comfortable silence. TJ humming a tune that his nanny used to hum when he was going to sleep as a child. Molly was shuffling his cards as they walked on the road that was starting to become more dry the more they walked down it. It was around 10 am in the morning if TJ had to guess.

"You know little one, I could teach you some basic self defense. No offense but you are built like a stick and you look like you can't handle that knife"

"I would like that..."

"Good! Then go ahead and hit me with your knife"

"I believe the technical term is 'stab'" TJ said dryly.

Molly chuckled. 

"Then go ahead and stab me good sir" 

"But what if I actually hurt you?" TJ asked concerned.

"I will not get stabbed"

"Are you sure?"

"Just stab me already"

"Okay, here goes nothing-"

TJ drew his dagger and tried to stab Molly, Molly dodged out of the way.

"You are holding it wrong, let me help you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, join my discord server and become a part of the family.   
> LINK


	5. White hot pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit hit's the fan.

It was the third night of their travel to Zadash, halfway there. Molly had taught TJ how to use the dagger fairly well. He had also learned a lot of things from the tiefling. He told amazing stories.

TJ were currently taking the first watch since Molly had volunteered to take the last one. First watch was better then last watch. The campfire was starting to die out, which was bad since he couldn't see in the dark. All he heard was the trees breezing in the wind, one and another animals moving around. It was peaceful.

Until it wasn't.

An arrow hit TJ's arm and he cried out in pain. Then a man with a sword came out of the bushes, running towards him.

TJ dragged his dagger and blocked the blow in the last second. 

Molly that had been laying down on the ground under a blanket sat up, drawing his sword. TJ remembered that the sword wasn't his, just one he had taken from some bandits on the road.

Molly hissed something in infernal and stabbed the man with the sword. Another arrow was shot, this time it whizzed by Molly, only centimetres away from hitting him. TJ looked into the darkness, he only saw the shadowy outline of a tall humanoid. He blindly threw his dagger towards it. The dagger hit the ground with a thump.

Molly turned around from the man that had fallen and started to walk towards the other figure with a bow. There was rustling coming from the bushes and out jumped an elven man holding a dagger, the bow on his back. Molly simply let his head roll.

The forest was quiet.

"M-molly are you okay!?" TJ asked and hurried over to him, the adrenaline dulling his pain.

"I should be asking you that question" Molly said, turning to him.

"Now that I think about it, it feels like my arm is on fire"

"Just take a deep breath"

"TAKE A DEEP BREATH!? It feels like my arm is going to fall off!"

"Chill, I'm going to take care off it"

"Molly I was SHOT!"

"Yeah and I killed him"

"Molly-"

"Lay down on the ground" Molly instructed.

Before TJ could say something else Molly ripped the arrow out from his arm. TJ muffled his scream with his hand, blinking away the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Shit, hold on little one" Molly cursed, he had realized that the wound needed to be burnt otherwise the boy would bleed out.

Molly quickly stood up, shuffling over to his backpack and took out a torch. He lit it on the fire that was currently dying.

Molly then shuffled through his pockets until he found his pack of tarot cards, encased in a thin leather pouch which he brought towards his face.

"Bite down on this"

TJ felt his blood run cold when he realized what his newfound friend was about to do.

"Molly, no, this is fine, I'm fine, please don't-"

"Deep breaths. It'll be over soon little one" Molly said soothingly and sat down next to the boy, taking his arm and laying it in his own lap.

TJ looked at him pleadingly but Molly stuffed the tarot cards into his mouth.

"I'm sorry for this"

TJ let out a pained scream, biting on hard to the tarot cards stuck in his mouth. His vision going white from the pain. He felt his vision fade and he passed out.

When TJ woke up again it was light outside, his arm was still throbbing in pain but he wasn't bleeding out. Molly was cooking food over the campfire.

"I see that you're finally awake, here take some meat" Molly said and gave him plate.

"Thank you... for yesterday"

"No problem little one"


	6. Lucky during unlucky times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me introducing one of my PC's? Maybe just maybe... whoops!

The rest of their travel to Zadash was more peaceful. TJ's arm still hurt like a bitch slap on a stick. Sadly they didn't find his dagger after he threw it, but he got the sword from the human of the pair that they killed. They also got 10 gp from them.

It was around 10 pm now and they had just arrived in Zadash.

"We need to find an inn and then we can do other stuff tomorrow, like get a healing potion for your arm" Molly explained to TJ as they entered the city.

"Sounds good" TJ said after a yawn.

They really had bad luck.

"Are you sure there aren't any rooms left?"

"No sir, I'm certain"

Molly cursed in infernal.

"Right so, we don't have a place to sleep at... All taverns and inns are full"

"Where do we sleep them?" TJ asked.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but to over hear..." A rougher female voice said.

Molly and TJ turned around. The woman in front of them were human with strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail. She were dressed in protective gear, her shirt was rolled up to her elbows so you could see the tattoo's on her right arm. Her left arm however was mechanical. There were a pair of goggles resting on her forehead.

"You boys don't have a place to stay am I right?" She asked.

"Uhm, that is right" TJ said rubbing the back off his neck.

"You could sleep in my shop-"

"I do not accept offers from strangers" Molly interrupted her.

"I'm Clarisse Ironfounderson, Owner of the Ironfounder repair shop" Clarisse held out her flesh hand for Molly to shake.

"Mollymauk, this is TJ" Molly said and shook her hand

"Great! Now we're not strangers anymore, I would hate it if somebody had to sleep on the streets" She said with a grin.

Molly chuckled.

"I guess we aren't, lead the way fair maiden"

Clarisse snorted but started to walk towards her shop.

"So, Ms. Ironfounderson what do you sell in your shop?" TJ asked intrigued.

"Please, call me Clarisse. I sell a lot off stuff thought, magic items, tech stuff, I am an inventor" 

"Cool!"

"I can show you when we arrive... Which would be now! Welcome to Ironfounder repair shop" 

In front of them stood a stone building two smaller windows on each side of the door, it was dark inside. On each side of the door, just after the windows were two lit hooded lanterns and a sign hung down with the name of the shop.

Clarisse hurriedly unlocked the door and walked in, starting to lit lights inside. TJ and Molly stepped inside after her and were almost surprised on how it looked inside the shop.

There was a forge in the corner by another door that led outside. There was also a counter and behind it was a door that led to a storage room and her bedroom. A workbench was placed by the forge. Shelves littered the walls with unusual items.

TJ's eyes caught the weird looking sword on the workbench. 

"TJ right?" Clarisse asked, he nodded,"I saw you looking at this"

Clarisse waved her hand for him to come closer.

"This is a chainsaw sword, or that's what I'm calling it a the moment. I'm thinking that it could take down trees like a saw... but also defeat enemies, maybe even go trough armor!"

The sword in front of him was shaped like a long sword but had small spikes that went around the sword's edge. The handle was wrapped in red leather and had some golden stitches on it.

TJ hummed in interest.

"So these are attached to a chain that will go around like this" Clarisse took the spiky chain thing and started to drag it downwards the blade and the rest of the chain moved after it, "when I have a crystal to power it, you just push down on this button and it will work"

"That is quite fantastic" Molly said from over TJ's shoulder, he jumped as he got startled.

"Why thank you Mollymauk, anything I can interest you in?"

"Tomorrow maybe? We had a long travel here" 

"Sounds good, come on I'll show you where you two can sleep" Clarisse said and led them to the door behind the counter.

They walked trough a small storage room and into assumable her bedroom. The bedroom was small, only fitting a bed and a chest, a little bit of place on the floor for a bedroll.

"You two can sleep in here, I don't care who takes the bed"

"You cannot possibly just offer us your bed-" Molly choked out in surprise.

"You're just offering us your bed? Where are you going to sleep?" 

"Silly boy, I do not need sleep"

"Do you ever sleep?" TJ asked.

"I've scheduled a nap next Thursday" Clarisse answered.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to it. Come out to the shop and yell at me if I make too much noise, bathroom over there" Clarisse pointed at the door on the other side of the storage room.

"Thank you!"

"No problem"


End file.
